


Come On Then

by Alexandria (heartfullofelves)



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Community: femslash_kink, F/F, Season/Series 04, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 17:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22253023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfullofelves/pseuds/Alexandria
Summary: Eve shows Maze how to undress more sexily.
Relationships: Eve/Mazikeen (Lucifer TV)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47
Collections: The Annual Femslash Kink Meme 2019





	Come On Then

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Maze/Eve, striptease.

Eve was lounging on Lucifer’s couch when Maze stormed in. “Do I undress too fast?” she demanded. “Be honest!”

Dark eyebrows raised at the interruption, Eve sat up straight. “What do you mean?”

“I went home with this couple, and in the morning they gave me something called ‘constructive criticism’.” The scowl on Maze’s face was endearing. “They said I took off my clothes so fast it wasn’t sexy.”

Eve tutted in sympathy. “That’s stupid. Why, how fast do you undress?”

Before she could blink, all Maze’s clothes were on the floor.

“Well that’s…” Eve swallowed, her eyes at an awkward level with Maze’s nude form. “I assume at this point you’ve all agreed to have sex?”

“Yup.”

Maze continued to stand right in front of Eve, making no effort to cover herself. Which was to be expected, Eve thought, as her demon friend had no concept of human modesty. But even before the concept had a name, Eve had at least worn a fig leaf.

Tucking her hair behind her ears, Eve nodded. “Okay. Good. There’s nothing _wrong_ exactly with—” she gestured at Maze’s bare body “—that. But I could help you finetune your technique, if you like.”

“Fine. Whatever,” Maze said, but her face softened.

“Let’s swap places,” Eve suggested. “You sit right here and I’ll show you what works for me.”

She chose some sensual music while Maze made herself at home on the couch.

“Ready? You watching?”

Maze looked up at her. “Sure,” she said, so Eve hit play.

Eve had moved away from the couch to give herself plenty of room to approach Maze. Her steps were slow; she put one foot right in front of the other like a runway model, but one more comfortable taking her time. A few feet away from Maze, she stopped and pulled down the sleeve of her red dress to expose her shoulder. When she gazed at Maze to see her reaction, Maze’s brown eyes were fixed on her bare skin. Good.

Eve tossed her wave of long hair over her shoulder and ran her hands down the sides of her dress in time to the music. Then she lifted her leg and rested her foot on the couch behind Maze’s head. Grabbing the hem of her dress, she pulled it up to reveal her thighs, noticing the way Maze twitched. When she’d pulled her dress up so high the next thing she’d reveal would be her panties, she put her foot back down on the floor and let her dress fall to its usual length. She thought she saw a pang of disappointment from Maze.

Now she reached behind herself and pretended to struggle with the buttons on her dress. She knelt with her back to Maze.

“Will you help me with these buttons?” she asked, making her voice sweet and innocent. “Slowly,” she added when Maze’s hands moved.

She kept her breathing steady until Maze undid the last button and her finger brushed against Eve’s skin, making Eve supress a gasp. She glanced over her shoulder and smiled. Then she stood, facing Maze once more.

“ _Now_ you can take off your clothes,” Eve advised before slipping her sleeves down her arms and letting the dress fall down her body to pool around her feet.

She stepped towards Maze until her cleavage was level with Maze’s eyes. The undisguised hunger on Maze’s face gave Eve courage to continue, so she unhooked her bra and pushed the straps down her shoulders. Now her panties were the only fabric left on her body. She straddled Maze’s naked lap and leaned in. Their breasts brushed together, making both women inhale.

“This is when I’d usually go in for a kiss,” Eve whispered with a mischievous grin.

They stared at each other for a moment, then – and Eve wasn’t sure who moved first – they were kissing. It was a dirty, hungry kiss, tongues seeking out each other’s mouth to claim as their own. Eve shifted in Maze’s lap so their breasts touched again, and she could feel herself growing wet.

When the kiss came to its natural conclusion, Maze tapped the sides of Eve’s panties and said, “Is this when you’d get these off too?”

“Good.” Eve beamed. “You’re getting the hang of it.”

She got to her feet and removed her underwear. Most of the time it didn’t matter how sexily she took it off, as by then her sexual partners were so desperate that they didn’t care. Her panties landed on the floor next to her discarded dress.

“Okay,” Maze said in a husky voice. “I get your point.”

Eve tried to sit back on her lap, but Maze pushed her away.

“I get it, Eve. Thanks for the demonstration. Really.”

Eve pouted; she’d thought Maze would leap at the chance to go further, not because she overestimated her own abilities but because she was so sure that Maze was into her. That kiss, and the longing in her eyes… And she was saying no?

“Are you sure?” Eve checked, brow furrowed.

“I’m sure,” said Maze, picking up her clothes. “That was…educational.”

Eve forced her lips into a bright smile to hide her disappointment. “You’re welcome! Any time, Maze.”

It didn’t take Maze much longer to put her clothes back on than it had to take them off. Eve followed suit – it wasn’t fun being the only naked one in a room.

“I gotta go,” Maze said as she slipped on her shoes. “To a...thing.”

“Okay.” Eve smiled and waved. “Have fun at your _thing_.”

Once Maze had left the apartment, it seemed to Eve there should be a sad silence, but her music was still playing. She sat back on the couch with a heavy sigh, finger hovering over the music’s pause button.

“Screw that,” she said to herself, remembering something Maze herself had said not so long ago. “I’m the original party girl!”

She stood and cranked up the volume, resolved not to sit around moping over something so stupid. Even though nobody was watching, Eve danced.


End file.
